Recuerdos del pasado
by ichigokinomoto
Summary: Han pasado ya 6 años desde la muerte de su esposo, y la castaña durante todo ese tiempo sufrió por la perdida de él, sufrió al ver que su hija era el vivo recuerdo de él; pero ha llegado el momento de dejar e pasado atrás y seguir. Este fanfic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Personaje favorito" del foro ¡Libérate!


**Recuerdos del pasado.**

Tome la perilla de la puerta y la giré lentamente. El eco del crujir de la puerta resonó en toda la habitación. Empujé suavemente la puerta y esta se fue deslizando hacia atrás de una manera lenta.

Poco a poco me fui adentrando en aquella obscura habitación, sentí como una sensación de frío recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer, encendí la luz; los recuerdos azotaron contra mí como dagas que atravesaban mi cuerpo.

Mire nostálgica la habitación, recorrí cada parte de esta sin perderme ningún detalle. Sentí como las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos, de apoco estas fueron brotando sin que yo las pudiese reprimir. Sentí un intenso dolor en lo más profundo de mí ser, sentí como en mi garganta se forma un nudo, el cual no me dejaba respirar.

Poco a poco me fui adentrando más en aquella habitación. Posaba y deslizaba con delicadeza mis dedos contra los muebles de madera, estaban llenos de polvo, algo natural al haber estado años sin ninguna atención. Me acerqué a un librero, aún seguían ahí los libros, no me había atrevido a sacarlos, pues el solo hecho tocarlos me dolía, tomé uno al azar.

"_Siempre juntos"_

Sonreí con gran nostalgia y dolor, de entre todos, aquel fue el que dio a parar en mis manos. Yo había escrito aquella historia, una historia que para muchos era fantasía, magia y romance; pero para mí, era prácticamente toda mi vida, había escrito ese libro con el afán de dar a conocer mi vida sin que se supiese que era mi vida. Abrí el libro en la página 48.

"_El inicio de nuestra historia… Un nuevo Card Captor aparece"_

En aquel capitulo describía nuestro comienzo, el día en que vi por primera vez tus ojos ámbares, la primera vez que vi tu cabello achocolatado y la primera vez que oí tu voz. Una lágrima salió de lo más profundo de mi alma, deslizándose por mi mejilla cayó contra la página del libro.

Cerré el libro poniendo uno de mis dedos entre las páginas para no perder la lectura, mi mirada viajó hacia la derecha; a través de la ventana se podía apreciar la resplandeciente luna llena, la cual, destacaba entre todo ese manto color azul fuerte, los pequeños acompañantes de la luna también brillaban haciendo de ese vista aún más hermosa; y frente a la ventana se encontraba una cama, las colchas color verde jade "_Verde jade, su color favorito"_completamente extendidas, sin rastro alguno de arrugas, dos almohadas por sobre encima de la colcha, la cabecera achocolatada pegada contra la pared.

Me acerqué a la cama y me senté en la orilla de esta, alcé en manos de nuevo el libro y comencé a leer aquel texto que no eran más que recuerdes felices y algunos tristes de lo que alguna vez fue mi vida con él.

"_La mirada achocolatada del niño miraba intensamente hacia la dirección de la castaña ¡¿__**Por qué ese niño me mira así?!**__- Sakura, ¿Crees que nos este viendo?- la castaña asintió de manera estrepitosa-Su nombre es Li Shaoran y viene de Hong Kong, espero que todos sean buenos amigos…"_

Sentí como más y más lágrimas caían sin cesar. Pase las páginas viéndolas y a la vez no. Me detuve en una página en especial

"_Reencuentro"_

"_¿Nos volveremos a ver verdad?, después de 5 años el joven de cabellos achocolatados había cumplido su promesa, ahora se encontraba de nuevo a lado de su querida oji-verde"_

Sonreí con nostalgia y volví a pasar las páginas

"_Primera cita y primer beso"_

"_Juntos por siempre"_

"_Nueva vida y un nuevo comienzo"_

"_Noticia"_

Cada subtitulo era un capítulo de mi vida. Siguió pasando las páginas hasta que me detuve abruptamente en una… la penúltima… el último capítulo.

"_Adiós"_

"_La joven mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verde, se arrodilló ante la cama donde reposaba su esposo, tomados de las manos se veían fijamente a los ojos, las palabras estaban de sobra, solo con mirarse se decían mil y un palabras sin emitir sonido alguno, el hombre de cabellos achocolatados y mirada ámbar abrió ligeramente los labios para después pronunciar- Querida, ha llegado mi momento- la mujer apretó el agarre y comenzó a llorar, sin embargo no dijo nada- Quisiera que escribieses nuestra historia, para que siempre la tengas presente y recuerdes cuanto te amé, cuanto te amo y cuanto te amaré-No me pidas eso, no lo soportaría- Por favor... te… te lo pido- la mano del hombre cayó y sus ojos ámbares quedaron ocultos tras sus parpados" _

Las lágrimas caían una tras otra, sin poder detenerlas.

-Madre- rápidamente sequé mis lágrimas. Miré al frente, con cabellera achocolatada como la de su padre y unos hermosos orbes ámbares que me miraban intensamente.

-Cariño ¿Qué hace aquí?

-…entraste…- susurró

-Sí, he decidido… que… dejaré el pasado atrás y lo veré como lo que es, ya es tiempo, de ver el pasado como un recuerdo, un recuerdo hermoso del cual me aseguraré mantener siempre vivo en mi corazón, porque lo que viví con tu padre fue algo de lo que no me arrepiento, y debo dejar de ver esos recuerdos como una tortura, por él, por mí… por ti.- Susurré en medio de lágrimas

-¡Oh madre!- mi hija me estrecho contra ella en un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

Sí, debía dejar el pasado atrás para que ya no me atormentase, para ya no lastimar a mi hija, pues ella era el vivo recuerdo de su padre, recuerdo que durante mucho tiempo me dolió y durante mucho la hice sufrir con mi indiferencia, pero ya no más.

Adiós… mi querido Shaoran… estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver, pero por ahora, disfrutaré de lo que queda de mi vida junto a nuestra querida hija, Ai Li Kinomoto.


End file.
